open your eyes
by Iamsherlocked81
Summary: this is just a few sonfics about a grumpy doctor and a OC...


Open your eyes-snow patrol  
Dr Madison rose Watson was laying on her back, staring at her ceiling, wide awake. The warm California air flowing through the open window, her white silk P'JS made her skin feel soft. The white sheets on her bed wrapped around her waist. Her husband's snoring coming from next to her. One of the many things she had leant about Leo is that his snore wasn't a proper snore at all, it was more of a cute grunt, and for that reason she never minded being awake in the middle of the night. He was rolled over on his side, most of the covers where wrapped around him in a kind of cocoon, his head snuffled in about three pillows, she smiled at him before rolling on to her side and pressing her body to his back, the warmth of his body was never a unwelcoming felling, he was always warm even when it was -10 outside he was still warm to touch. He grunted as she moved closer to him and rolled over onto his other side, facing her, his eyes still closed; he pulled her into his big strong arms and tucked her small body neatly into his. Kissing her on the top of her head and warping his arms around her waist, letting her snuggle into his chest, the covers engulfing both of them. She smiled; she wouldn't ever mind not being able to sleep when he was here.

* * *

Heartbeat-Enrique Iglesias and Nicole scherzinger  
He pushed a small lock of black hair away from her face, leaning in a placing a kiss on her forehead, then on her eyelid and then one on her cheek and finally a soft kiss on her lips, his face so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, his hands found their way under her shirt, pulling it of her shoulders, his hands where cool compared to her sweaty skin, his hands where soft but strong and ohhh so talented, like any surgeons should be. He kissed her neck and then along her collar bone and she just dug her nails into his back, pressing her body to his, he was so close she could feel his heartbeat

* * *

She will be loved-maroon 5  
He swayed her to the music, running his hand up and down her back. Her blue silk dress hung nicely on her body and it made her look beautiful, they had meant to be going out for dinner he'd booked a five star restaurant but as soon as she walked through the door in that dress it had all gone to hell, there reservation was at 7:00 and it was know 9:00, they had ordered in pizza, got out the bottle of wine that he had stashed away and where currently dancing around his living room, shed kicked of her heels and taken down her hair and he'd thrown his jacket over the sofa, kissing he forehead he realised that no matter how well he had planned the night it would never get better than this.

* * *

My kind of love-emeli sande  
"She just has me because she's stuck with me, my mum died when I was a baby and after my dad died there was no one to look after me apart from Maddie, so she was stuck with me, all the things she wanted to do she couldn't because she has to look after me" Leo put his hands on the boys arm and turned him on the bio bed to look at him, his big curly hair flopping slightly at the front, "now you listen to me, Madison loves you very very much, and I know she misses your dad just as much as you do but I also know that she would not be without you, never ever doubt that she would not so anything for you" and after that he never did.

* * *

Dancing away with my heart-lady antebellum  
"Ok, so shouldn't y'all be playin video games or somethin" she laughed as Jackson held on to her waist, he was standing on her feet as she swayed round the living room, her music playing out loud on the stereo, she had her hand on his head, "I like this" he said, his voice muffled in her stomach, "ok" she chuckled, "I saw you dancing on your own and I didn't want you to be alone" he said holding her tighter, the smile on her face dropping, but the love in her eyes staying, "thank y'all" she whispered leaning down and kissing the top of his head.

* * *

Exit wounds-the script  
Leonard McCoy sat on his sofa, looking at the empty bottle of bourbon on his table, sitting next to the divorce papers. The papers where hard to deal with, his wife was leaving him for another man, that hurt but what tore him apart was that she was taking his daughter with her, his daughter, his little girl, his baby. He had fought for her, he had fought so hard but again he had lost. The only reason he had even married Jocelyn was because she got pregnant, the one good thing that had come out of them being together and she got to take it away, he pushed the papers and the bottle of the table in one move, the smashing glass gave him little relief, he placed his head in his hands and started to weep. Crying for the loss of the only thing he had ever truly loved in his life. He promised from that day on that he would never let himself get hurt like this again.

* * *

Run-snow patrol  
she ran her thumb over the glass covered memory in the photo frame, it was a picture of her and Sam on their wedding day, he had Jackson in one arms and the other around her waist, smiling as the confetti was thrown over them. She sat there looking at the picture on the wooden floor in her nightgown, cardboard boxes all around her with all of their memorise in, ones that needed to be packed up and put into storage, if she was ever going to sleep again in wasn't going to be in this house, this house was one giant cardboard box full of memorise.

* * *

She's so lovely-scouting for girls  
Jo spun around in her feather bower as Madison danced around to the music, crown on her head, and fairy wings on. She wasn't too sure how this had happened but she did remember that it was her idea, Jo was way to grown up for this but she so wasn't," I love the way she bits her lip , I love the way she shakes them hips", maddie spun Jo around, shaking her with the music, the ten year old had defiantly warmed to the idea of jumping around like a idiot to one of the coolest songs ever, "she's so lovely, she's so lovely, well she's so lovely", by the end of their dance season Madison was sure she was too old for that kind of work out and Jo was sure without a doubt that Madison was going to make the most amazing step mum ever, even if her dad hadn't proposed yet, she was going to have to have words with him about that.

* * *

I won't let you go-James Morrison  
she ran her hand through his short brown hair, pushing it of his forehead, smiling softly at him. It had taken her three hours to get him to go to bed, that man lived in sickbay and it wasn't good for him, she hated how he spent all of his time looking after everyone else and had no one to look after him, so, as his girlfriend she had taken up the job, once she had finally got him to bed she had decided to stay with him, wrapped up in the covers and his arms, they had been to tied to even change out of their uniform. She had got him to sleep for almost seven hours which she was sure was some kind of record, she was now lying on her side running her fingers through his hair, as he lay in his back drifting in and out of sleep, she marvelled at how handsome he looked and he wondered what he'd done to deserve a women like her.

* * *

Stay-Rihanna ft mikky ekko  
"I know that Sam never wanted to leave you alone, I know that he would have wanted to stay with you, because no one in their right mind would want to leave you, know I can't promise that I'm always going to be here, same way you can't promise me that, but what I can promise you Is that I will never leave you by choice, I will never willing let you go, ok" he said to her as he held her hands in his , tears in her eyes, standing in his office, trying to convince her that she wasn't going to regret letting him love her, "ok" she whispered, letting herself relax, "ok" he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

If I ever leave this world alive-flogging Molly  
Leo stood behind her as they watched the band play in the little pub down the street from their Irish honeymoon suite (a beautiful house that he had brought them for when they where planet side), the amazing upbeat stereotypical Irish music came blearing out, Leo placed his hands on her waist from behind her and spun her to face him, placing a kiss on her lips, he tasted like Irish beer and smelt like the cologne that he had brought at a market of planet, the one she loved so much and made him wear whenever she could. "Dance with me" he said against her lips and she chuckled, "Leo y'all don't dance" she whispered back, her lips still inches from hers, he smiled and her heart skipped a beat, "but you love to dance" he whispered before grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor, spinning her and twirling her until she was dizzy from dancing and drinking and laughing that he had to hold her up. She was surprised to find that he was very good at dancing, although she wasn't surprised when they went home later and he showed her something that he was even better at, and this made her just as dizzy and even happier than the dancing.

* * *

Dead man walking-the script  
"So y'all,don't believe in love" she said, her eyes a blaze with curiosity about the man sat opposite her at her lab. Leonard McCoy had quickly become one of her favourite people possible ever, he was sarcastic and a little arrogant, grumpy and had a accent that she could listen to all day, and she couldn't help but want to find out why the man was the way he was. "It's not that I don't believe in it, I believe in it all right, it's just never ends well that's all" he said in a gruff voice looking into his coffee cup, "yeah" she said quietly. And didn't she know it

* * *

She's always a women-fyfe Dangerfield  
"Damm women" he grumbled at her, she just smiled back at him, a smile that he loved way too much for his own good, she had the most beautiful smile. "What's seems to be the problem sugar" she asked as she leaned against the desk, He shoot her an angry glance, trying to tie his bow tie. "Damm thing" he grumbled under his breath as he finally gave up on the dammed thing. "come here baby" she gestured him over and he stomped up to her like a five year old who didn't get their own way, he was trying to make it obvious that he didn't want to go although he had to admit that the one up side to these stupid parties was that maddie got all dressed up, and tonight, my god, she did look stunning, her dress was a beautiful navy blue, ,and went all the way down to the floor hiding the platforms he knew she was wearing because they made her the same night as him. His favourite part of the dress was the way it tied just under her breast, because it showed of her ever growing belly, she wasn't huge yet, but she was still big, so big that you could tell that she was pregnant. He stood in front of her as she fixed his bow tie. Smiling. "Y'all enjoy it, I promise" she said softly, and he sighed " I hope to be kicked to death by grasshoppers if it ain't the truth" she said in her normal Texas twang, "darlin u r liein and no I won't, damm women it's like you don't even know me" she chuckled as she finished with his bow tie, placing her hands on his chest and smoothing down his jacket, he looked so handsome in a suit. She lent in a placed a soft kiss on his lips, "ohh I know you very well Leonard McCoy" she drawled out, her eyes twinkled slightly. He paced his hands in her waist and pulled her closer, "ok, so what do I get for going to this damm party tonight" he gave her a rare smile, running one of his hand round from her waist so it sat on her stomach. "Now that would be telling" she smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Nothing real but love-Rebecca Ferguson  
Madison rocked her daughter. Back and forth in her arms, cradling her little baby. Her big black eyes looking up at her mamma, she squirmed and yawned in content before resting her head back on her chest. Madison kissed Deanna's head, smoothing down her spiky black hair. As she held her little girl she smiled to herself, hoping her life never changed.

* * *

Looked out of heaven-Bruno mars  
because you make me feel like, I've Been locked out if heaven, for too long. Yes this song was one way to explain how she felt about Leonard McCoy right now. She had suddenly turned into a teenager, and she was normally so good at being a women, she had a son for god sake, she was a scientist, she was a commander in Starfleet, but none of this made any difference because when ever McCoy smiled at her or kissed her she would blush like a school girl and then babble until he either shut her up or left... Yeah you make me feel like I've been locked out of Heaven for too long.

* * *

UNI-ed Sheehan  
"You and I" he said leaning back in his chair, letting out a long sigh, she just smiled and came round to lean next to him in his desk, "yes, you and I" she grinned. He slowly pushed himself into a straight position on the chair before pulling her onto his Lap. She let out a little yelp before latching her lips on to his, pulling back with a smile on both their faces, "you and I sounds good" he said kissing her again, "yes...it...dose" she said between kisses.

* * *

I care-Beyonce  
She sat down next to him on the sofa, he had his head in his hands, a empty glass of whiskey in the table In front of him. He had just had a com chat with Jo, it was her birthday and he was missing it that would put any parent in a bad mode. She knew she couldn't fix it but she could at least try to make him feel a little better. Put her hand in his arm she gently letting him lean into her, placing her hand in his, she gently ran her thumb across his palm, hoping it gave him some relief.

* * *

Standing on the sun-Beyonce  
Can you feel it on my skin, can you feel all my lovin... McCoy wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind, spinning her around in the surf as their children ran in and out if the sea, her younger children playing in the waves, Kendrick and Jo sitting on the beach talking and Jackson with his head in a book. She turned and wrapped her arms around her husband, a smile on her face, their moment was broken as their children threw water all over them, laughing and smiling... This was the best way to spend shore leave... You and me where standing on the sun

* * *

Wide awake-Katy Perry  
Her eyes slowly flickered open, greeted by the harsh lights of med bay, her head feeling like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on it. She tried to sit up, "hey nice try darlin, your aint goin anywhere" McCoy said as he walked over to her, helping her sit up, looking at her with a frown on his face, "you shouldn't be allowed out of your lab you know" he grumbled scanning her with something, "we'll Maybe y'all should come with me next time, ya know stop me from doin anythin stupid" she smiled at him witch turned into a groan, placing her hand on her head, "yeah, or I could just chain you to your desk, although I'm sure you find some way of hurting yourself there to" he grumbled, "Ohhhh chains , never new y'all where kinky Leonard" she said with a grin, "there's a lot of things you don't know about me sweetheart" she didn't get to ask him what he meant by that because he'd already stuck a hypo in her neck.

* * *

A and E-goldfrap  
"I think I'm drunk" she giggled as she lay on her back looking up and the ceiling, Leo was lying down next to her nursing the last of the whiskey, "so am I" he mumbled taking a drink from the bottle," do y'all I have any idea how long it's been since I was drunk" she laughed, "no" McCoy said simply, "we're out of drink" he slurred as he held Up the empty bottle , "we'll I'll be dammed, how did that happen" she mumbled before she passed out.

* * *

Mirrors-Justin Timberlake  
The first thing she noticed when she woke up on Christmas morning at her grandparents house was that Leo's body was next to her, keeping her warm. The second thing she noticed was that it was snowing. The third thing she noticed was that there was a small black box tied up in a beautiful bow of red ribbon, sitting in her bed side table. A small note attached to the ribbon, written on the cream rectangle card was the words, 'thank you for spilling coffee over me' she laughed a little as she recalled how they had first meet, he'd run into her and shed thrown boiling hot coffee all over him. She picked up the box and read the first side of the note, the bottom of the note had a small 'PTO' on it, turning the card over it read 'will you marry me' in black ink. Her heart skipped about five beats. She pulled the red ribbon of and opened the box, sat in the middle was a stunning white gold ring, with a small diamond set in a patterned case, it was so beautiful. Without even questing what she was doing (she really didn't need to) she took the ring out and slipped it onto her finger, it fit perfectly. Smiling she turned over to Leo, who was fake sleeping, she gently leaned down and kissed him, placing her hands on either side of his face, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to his level, breaking the kiss he opened his eyes, she was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, running his hand over hers he felt the small ring on her finger and smiled, "you've got the ring on" he whispered to her, "I've got the ring on" she repeated, before leaning in and kissing him again.

* * *

Fix you-Coldplay  
"So when I told my daddy I was going to college, he threw me out, and by that I mean he literally grabbed me by my hair and THREW me out of the house, after that I moved in my with my grandparents, went to colleague and university, joined Starfleet, meet Sam and the rest is well... Its history" she finished her story, they where sat in bed, she was sat facing him, near the end of the bed and he was leaning against the head bored. After what she had just told him he felt so angry, he wanted to find her father and kill him for laying a hand on her. She wasn't not meeting his eyes, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, letting her body cuddle into his, her head on his chest as he kissed the top of her head ,"what do you need" he whispered, stroking her hair, after a moment she answered, "can we please never talk about this again" she asked, looking up at him, her eyes filled with tears, "ok" he whispered, wishing he could take away all the pain she had been through in her life , knowing it was going to be a long road but he was determined to do anything he could to take care of her...lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones , and I will try to fix you

* * *

Heartbeat-scouting for girls  
"Am I alone in your heart" she sang her headphones in, "she such a teaser, she's such a star" she was wearing one of his white shirts, it hung loosely around her, apart from her stomach, which was pretty big right know. "give me a reason or give me a night" she swung her hips around, "I'll give you my jacket I'll give you my heart" her short brown hair flying around her face, "I do love, she's dose heartbreak" she licked the spoon and jumped around to the music in her headphones, placing one of her hands in her stomach "doing all I can do just to be close to you, everything that we meet I skip a heartbeat" Leo laughed as he watched his very pregnant wife dance around there kitchen in Ireland, trying to bake cookies but eating the dough before they got a chance to be cooked, a huge smile on her face as she sang to the song playing through her headphones, she looked ridiculous, but to him She'd never looked more beautiful...every time that we meet I skip a heartbeat


End file.
